The present invention relates to a package which incorporates at least one cup-like container having a top flange which extends outwardly from the cup. The package comprises the cups and an overlying paperboard cover.
Products such as yogurt are frequently packaged into thermoplastic cups. Each cup is provided with an outwardly projecting flange at its upper end, and the cup may be sealed by a metal foil, plastic film or other lid sealed over the cup to the flange. For sale as a unit, a group of cups may be arranged in an array, with the cup flanges interconnected to hold the cups together. Score lines or similar means may be provided so that the individual cups can be separated for single servings.
Flanged containers of this type may be incorporated into a package which includes a paperboard wrapper or cover. The paperboard protects the cups, particularly the sealing means for the cups, and provides an area on which advertising, product information and other printed material may be placed. Examples of different packages of this type for flanged containers may be seen in British Patent No. 2,207,903 showing a paperboard wrapper which extends completely around the cups, or in European Patent No. 0,141,631, showing a paperboard cover which is attached to the cup flanges, the cover having portions which extend at least partially downward along the cups.
Another package of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,764. The interconnected cups are provided with a cover having downwardly projecting end and side walls. Corner flaps are used to interconnect adjacent end and side walls, with the corner flaps further including upper edges disposed near the top panel of the cover. When placed onto the cup array, the corner flaps of the cover contact the bottom surface of the cup flanges, thereby securing the cover to the cups.
To ensure that the corner flaps adequately engage the cup flanges, it is necessary to provide additional fold lines in the cover side walls. This detracts from the appearance of the carton, and adds further complexities to the packaging operation. In addition, the vertical orientation of the side and end walls provides a relatively large gap between the bottom edge of the panels and the side walls of the cups. This increases the likelihood of tearing or other damage to the carton during shipping and handling of the package.